english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Wander Over Yonder (2013)
Disney Wander Over Yonder is an American animated comedy Disney Channel Original Series produced by Disney Television Animation for Disney Channel. The series aired between August 16, 2013 and June 27, 2016, consisting of 43 episodes. The show's creator and executive producer was Craig McCracken and his wife Lauren Faust served as co-producer and story editor. With the Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *April Winchell as Sylvia *Jack McBrayer as Wander 'Secondary Cast' *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater *Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers 'Minor Cast' *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Dr. Screwball Jones *Alex Hirsch as Old Man (ep34), Soosy Du (ep34) *Andy Bean as Orbble Wright (ep38) *Andy Daly as Andy the Watchdog (ep31) *April Winchell as Oink (ep5) *Aziz Ansari as Westley (ep7) *Bill Fagerbakke as Prince Cashmere *Blake Bertrand as Jamie (ep37) *Bryan Callen as Gil (ep35) *Calum Worthy as Teen Leader (ep31) *Charlie Adler as Stok (ep10) *Clancy Brown as Badlands Dan (ep5) *Connor Wise as Hank (ep37) *Corey Burton as Captain (ep8) *Craig McCracken as Destructor's Sock (ep43) *Daran Norris as Mittens (ep43) *Dee Bradley Baker as Bitties (ep41) *Dwight Schultz as Wild Card (ep19) *Eddie Deezen as Cartoon Peepers (ep34) *Edie McClurg as Trudi (ep11) *Frank Welker as Announcer (ep34) *Fred Tatasciore as Beast (ep2), Boss (ep39), Captain Tim (ep40), Dracor (ep43), Dragon King (ep9), Frankenstein (ep40), Kragthar, Lost and Found Guy (ep15), Masked Dominator (ep30), Mooplexian (ep20), Pit Monster (ep9), Snailman the Mailman (ep6), The Beast (ep37), Thrax (ep17) *Fuller Condon as Wilmur Wright (ep38) *G. Hannelius as Little Bits *H. Michael Croner as Chad (ep39), Obvious Teen (ep31) *James Adomian as Glutteus Maximus (ep38) *James Marsden as Brad Starlight *Jason Ritter as Skipper (ep34) *Jeff Bennett as Brainz (ep19), Harvax (ep10) *Jennifer Hale as Princess Demurra (ep9), Ripov *John Hodgeman as Lord of Illumination *Jon Hamm as Cartoon Hater (ep34) *Josh Sussman as Weasly Teen (ep31) *June Squibb as Stella Starbella (ep26) *Kari Wahlgren as Janet (ep13) *Keith Ferguson as Bot, Mandrake (ep26), The Troll (ep5) *Ken Marino as Phil (ep35) *Kevin McDonald as Sherblorg King (ep26) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Clipper (ep19), Glenn (ep6), Papa Doom (ep5) *Kristen Schaal as Mavis (ep34) *Lyons Mathias as David (ep37) *Noël Wells as Lord Dominator *Owen Faust as Huckleberry Knucklehead (ep14) *Piotr Michael as Major Threat/Jeff, Ms. Myrtle (ep41) *Rene Auberjonois as Maurice (ep13) *Rich Fulcher as Evil Sandwich (ep25), Queen (ep11), Sourdough (ep29), Worm (ep11) *Rob Riggle as Bill (ep35) *Sabrina Carpenter as Melodie (ep37) *Sam Riegel as Admiral Admirable (ep38), Emperor Awesome *Sandy Martin as Dorothy (ep35) *Seth Morris as Neckbeard *Steve Blum as General Outrage (ep19) *Tara Strong as Beeza (ep8) *Tom Kenny as King Bingleborp (ep39) *Will Arnett as Ryder (ep21) 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Springer *Alex Hirsch *Andy Bean *April Winchell *Ashlyn Faith Williams *Bill Fagerbakke *Charlie Adler *Corey Burton *Craig McCracken *Eddie Trigueros *Fred Tatasciore *Grey Griffin *Jack McBrayer *James Adomian *Jeff Bennett *Jennifer Hale *Kari Wahlgren *Keith Ferguson *Kevin McDonald *Kevin Michael Richardson *Laraine Newman *Noël Wells *Piotr Michael *Sam Riegel *Steve Blum *Susan Odjakjian *Tara Strong *Tom Kenny Category:Cartoons Category:2013 Cartoons